memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yeoman
Yeoman: Enlisted or Commissioned? "Yeoman - military rank?," an innocuous-enough little posting at alt.tv.star-trek.tos turned into a nasty thread, which in turn, even referenced and then impugned this site. Interested in the criticism, I followed the link to this page and found that the rebuke was unfounded. Still, I'm troubled by the lack of citation and even more concerned by the amount of speculation contained in the article. Aside from the reference to Tina Lawton, I am unaware of any on-screen evidence to support the contention that all yeomen were enlisted personnel. In fact, Martha Landon has a lieutenant's stripe on her uniform is referred to as "lieutenant" in dialogue. While I believe the article proper as well as the background information is well-written, the canonicity is suspect. That said, I am reluctant to simply chop the thing into rubble. --GNDN 17:10, 12 October 2006 (UTC), --GNDN 03:22, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :You're right. Furthermore, in , Melanie Shatner plays a yeoman (that's what the character is listed as in the credits), but she wears an officer's uniform with the rank of lieutenant junior grade. Some editor has listed her as an "adjutant," but that's revisionism. Wangry 18:36, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :I've looked, but I cannot find the lieutenant strip you are referring to on Landon's uniform based on these screencaps 59}}. However, another website does refer to her as a lieutenanthttp://allyourtrekarebelongto.us/mlandon.htm, and a transcript of the episodehttp://www.voyager.cz/tos/epizody/39theappletrans.htm states that Kirk refers to her as a lieutenant at one point. Can anyone verify? Wangry 19:05, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Landon has no braid on her shoulder, sleeve, or anywhere else that is visible. The on-line transcript, though, are accurate. Thank you, Wangry, for the work and the call to accountability. ;) --GNDN 03:22, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::Credits are hardly 100% conclusive. Uhura was listed as Uhuru in the TUC credits and Rand as Commander Rand even though she was a Lt. JG. Considering that she wore an aiguillette it is very likely that she was an adjutant and somebody with little military experience got the credits wrong. ::Regarding Landon: There's obviously something wrong: Either her uniform and the yeoman-line are correct and the Lieutenant-dialogue is an error or the other way round. -- 04:57, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::There is of course the other obvious explanation: you simply refuse to accept that Starfleet ranks don't have to correlate 100% with current or historical military ranks. 06:56, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::In TOS there were no "enlisted ranks", Roddenberry specifically wanted to avoid that kind of issue. While not "canon" this is born out in every set of TOS blueprints, the Technical manual etc. Also, a Yoeman with no rank insignia would have that in Common with Checkov who is clearly given the rank of Ensign. The obvious conclusion is that a lack of rank braid is, by default & in context, an Ensign. -- 20:40, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Gender Why are nearly all yeomen women? :Because Star Trek TOS was made in the sixties. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:45, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :: Except Burke and Samno. --Alan del Beccio (talk) Removed )}} No citation and only there to support the fanon theory that yeomen couldn't be officers. - 00:33, November 9, 2014 (UTC)